Inuyasha and his new friends
by dark-nuria
Summary: A serect that so dramatize that needs to be discover before a land is destroy. Crossover between Inu/Yugioh! NOT MY FIC! It is my SISTER's fic! Read and REVIEW!
1. Meeting For the First Time

                        **Inuyasha and his new friends**

Characters

Inuyasha   Doctor 1    

Kikyo       Doctor 2

Kagome    Water

Kaiba        Fire

Yugi         Grass

Yami

Téa

Tristan

Mokuba

Joey

          Long time ago, there lived a young man named Inuyasha and his beautiful girlfriend, Kikyo. Then they broke up. Inuyasha met Kagome and Kikyo met Yugi. Then the whole group came together. 

          Kagome- Inuyasha, do you know these animals?

          Inuyasha- One of them. I know Kikyo. She's my EX-girlfriend. 

          Téa- Hello. I'm Taya, and this is…

          Kagome- Kikyo, right. 

          Inuyasha- Kikyo, what are you doing here?

          Kikyo- I'm uh…….just visiting, right Téa.

          Téa-No. Oh and here's Tristan, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba.

          Joey- Hey Tristan, instead of my sister. Go with that cutie over there.

          Kagome- I heard that whoever you are.

          Téa- Joey. 

          Kagome- I knew that.

          Yugi- Hi uh… Mrs.

          Kagome- Do you think that me and Inuyasha are married? 

          Yugi- Are you?

          Kagome- Ewwwww! No way, we are NOT married. Just call me Kagome. This is my FRIEND Inuyasha. 

          Yugi- Oh, I'm sorry Kagome.

          Tristan- What a delight, what do you know, she's not married after all. 

          So, you see what's going on. When the girls talk, it's going to be about the boys, and when the boys talk it's going to be about the girls.

          Tristan- Hey tonight is Bingo! Wanna go with me Kagome?

          Kagome- No, because my FRIEND and I are going together to the Bingo tonight.

Taya- Well I guess I'm not going. I'll just stay home.

Yugi- But you could go with me Taya.

Téa- Okay!

Kikyo- Umm….I'm not going and I thought Yugi said he'd go with me.

Yugi- Really, I said that?

Kikyo- Yea. I mean when I told you about my EX-boyfriend you asked me to go with you.

Joey- Well, I'm not going either.

Yugi- Hey then I'm not going. 

Kagome- Well, Inuyasha, we'll have to cancel it.

Inuyasha- Well, Okay. Party at my house.

Kagome- Too TIRED.

Inuyasha- Well, okay. See ya then.

Kagome- Bye.

Inuyasha- Bye.

Next day. Kagome was very ill. Tristan was very worried along with Téa and Yugi.

Yugi- Do you think that she will be okay?

Téa- I hope so.

Inuyasha- Oh, I knew her mostly all my life. She fights through fights, and fought through illness. I think she could fight through a disease.

Tristan- Oh my lord, doctors says that there's no medicine. She has to fight on her own. 

Inuyasha- Now you can mourn. (Tears come out of his eyes)

Yugi- Oh, Inuyasha, don't cry. We can help her fight through the disease, by sending her cards.

Kaiba- Hey Puppy, who's the amazing girl?

Inuyasha- Kagome.

(Since Kaiba always refer to Joey as a *puppy*, Inuyasha thought that Kaiba was referring to him. If you haven't notice, Inuyasha is a dog demon too. So that why Inuyasha responded instead of Joey.)

Kaiba- Oh, hello there Mrs.?

Inuyasha- Who are you talking to?

Kaiba- The young lady over there, standing next to you…um. Name please.

Inuyasha- My name is Inuyasha and this young lady is my ex-girlfriend, Kikyo.

 Mokuba- So, Yugi, who's the girl with the disease?

Yugi- Her name is Kagome. She's very pretty too.

Mokuba- Is there anything we could do?

Inuyasha- No there isn't, please tell me your name too.

Mokuba- My name is Mokuba. Kaiba's my brother.

Kikyo- Wow, brother to brother, how nice, my name is Kikyo.

Mokuba- Oh, you're very pretty. Are you friends with this girl?

Kikyo- No, but my ex-boyfriend is. Her name is Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba had a very long conversation while waiting.

Doctor 1- The person responsible for Kagome, who would THAT person, be?

Inuyasha- That would be me, Inuyasha.

Kaiba- Can we go in and see her yet?

Doctor 1- Yes, you may go in now, and see her.

The whole group ran in.

Mokuba- Wow, she's very beautiful, isn't she?

Kaiba- Yes, very beautiful, doctor, what can we do to help?

Doctor 1- There's nothing that we can do to help.

Mokuba- No medicine!

Doctor 1- No, but I'll check to see. She's very ill. 

Inuyasha- Can you bring another doctor in here then?

Doctor 1- Yes I can.

Doctor 1 left the room when another doctor came in.

Téa- Excuse me, but is there any medicine we can use to cure Kagome?

Doctor 2- Why? What's wrong with her?

Mokuba- She has a disease in her!

Doctor 2- What disease?

Inuyasha- I don't know.

Yugi- Joey, what's wrong?

Joey- May I please be excused?

Kaiba- Yea, you may be.

Yugi- I'll go check on him.

Yugi and Joey had left the room.

Joey- Yugi, do you think that she'll be okay?

Yugi- I hope so. Do you like her or something?

Joey- Yea, I do, but she's taken by that tall guy.

Yugi- Inuyasha.

Back into the room, when everyone is making sure she'll survive.

Tristan- What's in her? Do you know? 

Everyone except Tristan and the doctor- Shut up Tristan!

Téa- Tristan, the doctor is finding out what's wrong. Now be patient and see what's wrong.

Tristan- Oh, fine then. Have it your way.

Yugi comes back in.

Yugi- What was all that commotion in her about Tristan?

Tristan- They wanted me to shut up. So I did.

Kaiba- So doctor anything?

Doctor 2- Yes, her heartbeat is going low, very low.

Mokuba- Does the other doctor know?

Doctor 2- Yes he does. There is a medicine for it.

Kaiba- How long will it take for her to recover?

Doctor 2- A month or so.

Doctor 1 comes back in.

Doctor 2- Did you know that she has a very low heartbeat?

Doctor 1- Yes, why?

Kaiba- Do you have the medicine for it?

Doctor 1- Yes I do.

Yugi- So, will she be okay?

Doctor 2- Yes, she'll be okay. 

Inuyasha- Well, what are you waiting for, give it to her.

Doctor 1 gave Kagome the medicine. Kagome woke up.

Kagome- Inu- Inuya- Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Yea, I'm here.

Kagome- Water please. I'm very thirsty. 

Yugi- I'll get it.

Joey comes back in.

Joey- Are you all right, Kagome?

Kagome smiles gently- Yes, I'm all right.

Tristan- You are alright. Surprise! Surprise! Then would you go out with me?

Kagome- No, because I don't wanna.

Yugi- Are you taken by Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- No, why?

Yugi- Kikyo told me that you two were engaged.

 Kagome- She's jealous because I'm his friend and she's not.

Yugi- Oh, I see why now.

Kikyo- No, she's lying. I don't want Inuyasha; I don't want anybody right now.

  Joey- Yea, yea, put a cork in it. So Kagome, do you feel better now, because you fainted in my arms.

Tristan- Yea, are you?

Kagome- I feel. I feel. I feel great.

Doctor 2- She'll recover in about a month.

Doctor 1- Yes, when she recovers, I'll call you, who should I call?

Tristan- Me, uh… or someone else.

Joey- Just call Tristan please.

Doctor 2- Phone number please.

Tristan- 442-6230

Doctor 1- I'll notify you as soon as possible. 

Téa- Oh, I feel, I feel. 

Téa fainted onto the ground. 

Yugi- Téa! Téa, get up!

Tristan- I'll carry her to an open room. 

Doctor 1- Over here. Follow me.

Tristan picked up Téa and followed the doctor to an open room and set Téa down into bed.

Yugi- I'll go and check on her.

Kagome- All of a sudden, I feel weak.

Joey- No not you too. 

Yugi- The computer says that Kagome might die unless she gets the medicine she needs. A true loves kiss.

Yugi stared at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha- What? What's going on?

Joey- Kiss her now.

 Inuyasha- No and you can't make me.

Tristan comes back.

Tristan- She's okay, she just fainted. Why is it so quite?

Joey- Tristan, kiss Kagome for us.

Tristan- Why, what happened?

Kikyo- She fell asleep again.

Tristan- And?

Yugi- She won't wake up unless she gets a true love's kiss.


	2. The kiss of destiny

Part2: The kiss of destiny 

Tristan- Why do I have to do it?

Yugi- Don't you like her? It's a one chance in a life time.

Joey- If he won't do it then I'll do it!

Kaiba- Wait your turn, Puppy.

Joey- Shut up Kaiba! 

Mokuba- I wouldn't have said that if I were you.

Tristan- Be quite! I'll do it.

Tristan came closer to her; he couldn't do it because he was too afraid. He never kissed a girl before. He wanted to learn so he didn't do it. 

Yugi- What's wrong?

Joey- Oh, he's a sacredly cat.

Kaiba- SHUT UP!

Joey- FINE!

Tristan- I've never kissed a girl before.

Yugi- Just do it. Don't you want to marry her?

Tristan- No, I want to marry Téa. When ever I blink, I see her.

Kaiba- Awe. Let me do it. She's going to marry me anyways.

So Kaiba kissed her. She didn't wake up.

Inuyasha kissed her and she woke up smiling.

Kagome- Wow, Inuyasha that was amazing.

Inuyasha- Thank you. I have done it before.

Kaiba- He's your true love?!

Kagome- Yes, Inuyasha, is my true love.

Kaiba- So, do you want to marry me?

Kagome- No. I don't want to marry you. Hey! Where's Téa?

Kaiba- She fainted. She's in the other room.

Kagome- I feel fine now. Can you help me get up?

Inuyasha- Yes, I can.

Inuyasha helped her out of the bed.

Kagome- Thank you.

Inuyasha- Hn. Get up yourself next time.

Kagome and the gang walked over to the other room.

Kagome- What's wrong with her?

Inuyasha- Like you care anyways!

Kagome-You sit down!

Inuyasha sit down on the hard crack floor, which he fell through.

Kagome- Tristan, kiss her. I have a feeling that you to are meant to be.

Tristan- Yes ma'am.

Tristan kissed her, and Téa woke up.

Téa- What happened?

Tristan- You fainted.

Téa- I feel fine now. Kagome, how about you.

Kagome- I'm fine. You and Tristan are meant to be.

Téa- I hoped so, I love Tristan but was afraid he didn't like me at all.

Tristan- You're wrong Téa. I do like you.

Yugi- We better leave these two alone. Come on Joey and the rest of the gang.

Kagome- Inuyasha! Let's hit the road.

Inuyasha- How can I WHEN I'm laying in this piece of dodo.

Kikyo-He he he!! Joey, you know that you like Téa, right?

Joey- Of course, why not, but as a friend.

Yugi- Yea, he likes her for a friend and not the other way.

Kagome- I'm going to get a drink of water when Inuyasha is getting up from his PUNISHMENTAL FACTORS OF DODO.

Kaiba- Okay, but you're still going to move in with me, right?

Kagome- Why do you want me in your house?

Kaiba- Cause I like you a lot Kagome.

Yugi- Awe. This is so cute.

Kikyo- What is going on?

Kagome- My throat is killing me!

Yugi- Water fountain's over there.

Kagome- Thanks.

Inuyasha- Kaiba, she's not moving in with you.

Kaiba-At least the Inu don't talk back!

Joey- Hold it!

Kaiba-Oh my mistakes, he BARKS back.

Kagome comes back.

Kagome- Kaiba, what you were saying?

Kaiba- Just forget it, okay. The two INUS are so ANNOYING.

Kagome- Which two?

Kaiba: The two plastics being over there!

Back into the room, where Téa and Tristan were at.

Tristan- Téa, you're everything to me.

Téa- You is everything to me too. It's just that, oh never mind.

Tristan- No, tell me.

Téa- I'm afraid, because along time ago I gave my heart to Yami.

Tristan- And?

Téa- I think that I might still have the same feelings for him.

Tristan- Oh, okay.

Téa- I'm sorry Tristan.

Tristan-Ok! So you LIED to me! You SUCH A HAG into a PANT of YAMI but he HAS the HOTS for NO ONE except his LIGHT!

Yugi- Tristan, what's wrong.

Tristan- Téa didn't even want me. SHE WANTED THAT BASTARD!

Téa came crying out of the room.


	3. The Tears of Love

Part 3-The Tears of Love

The group came out of the hospital, and Téa split from the group.

Tristan- Where the OLD HAG going?

          Téa didn't answer. She was too upset over the situation with Tristan.

Téa walked over to a lake near by. 

Téa (talking to herself) - Oh, I blew it.

More and more tears fell down as a crystal. 

Téa- What? What is this?

Tristan came to find her and hid behind a tree listening to her words.

Téa- Water, please come a shore.

Water- I am here. You're upset. What's wrong?

Téa- You see I opened my heart to let…

Water- To let Tristan in, I know. I was there with you.

Téa- Then I told him that I had feelings for Yami. 

Water- But you love me don't you?

Téa- All my feelings go towards Tristan.

As Tristan was listening, he quietly cried in tears of crystals.

Yugi (saying it softly)- Tristan? There you are.

Téa- Uh, Water you must go.

Water- Then you're coming with me.

Téa- Tristan! Tristan, I know you're there! Help! Meeee!

Water took Téa away before you know it, Tristan was worried. Tristan and Yugi ran back to the gang.

Kaiba- Did you find her?

Yugi- We found her alright.

Kagome- She's in danger, isn't she?

Tristan (in tears)- I can't think of it. That Baka no Umi is such a HORSEFLY IN THE WINDOW OF A PLOPPER!

Yugi- A guy named Water popped up.

Kagome- WATER did you say?

Yugi- Yea, that's what I said.

Kagome- Tristan, was Téa crying crystals?

Tristan in tears- Yes she was.

Kagome- Oh man, this guy has been looking for a girl who cries tears from the legend.

Yugi- He took her and after she yelled Help Me, we couldn't hear the rest.

Kagome- Tristan, you're the only one could help her.

Tristan- Right, but what should I do, I mean, there's nothing for me to do. Since THE OLD HAG is DISAPPEAR!

Kagome- You'll have to fight Water in order to get her back.

Joey: I'll be there with you Tristan.

Tristan- Thanks Joey, I always knew that I could count on you, my OLD best friend!

Joey: What DO you mean OLD BEST FRIEND?

Tristan(laughs): Just forget about it!

Kaiba- I'll go too. Just in case the INU is in trouble.

Yugi- Then I'll go to duel with the shadow gang.

Kagome- Uh, Yugi, I don't think that they know how to duel, but go just in case they do, there a guy name SHADOW that knows how to DUEL.

Yugi- Right Kagome, you got it and please DON'T yell no more.

Inuyasha- I'll go, and Kagome... you stay here.

 Kagome- Right! And plus the INU is in danger! Just kidding!!

So all the people who planned to go went to save Téa, especially Tristan.

Kagome- Good luck you guys.

Tristan- Thank you Kagome, you helped a lot.

Kagome smiled at him, and he smiled back, then the whole group left without Kagome.

Tristan- She was right here. Water, please come a shore.

Water didn't come at all.

Yugi- When Téa called him, uh oh.

Tristan- What?

Yugi- We need a girl to call him out, and she has to be on her own.

Kagome: Let me help!

Inuyasha: You baka, I told you stay behind!

Kagome: I did! Right behind you!

Inuyasha: WOMAN! THEY DON'T…

Kagome: Excuse me Inu…do you prefer sit or stand?

Inuyasha: I prefer you to go away!

Tristan- Kagome! Come here please.

Kagome- Yes.

Tristan- Can you call Water out? We'll hide behind this bush.

Kagome- Okay. 

Tristan and the gang ran to hide behind the bush.

Kagome- Water please come a shore. I need your help here.

Water came upon the shore.

Water- Kagome? Wow, it's been a long time since I saw you. What do you need honey?

Kagome- Have you seen a girl who cries tears yet?

Water- No, why?

Inuyasha came running out.

Inuyasha-LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU SICK BASTARD MORON!

Water- Who are you?

Inuyasha-I am your WORST nightmare!

Kagome- This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. 

Water- Nice to meet you, INU.

Inuyasha threw a bone at Water. Water fell on the DOOR of the TREEHOUSE!

Kagome- Inuyasha, what are you doing?

Inuyasha- He's planning to attack.

Water snatched Kagome- She's mine, all mine.

Inuyasha- Kagome!

Kagome- Let me go! Let me go! SIT DOWN WATER!

Water sat down in the water. HE fell in the dirt of the water too. His butt is so DIRTY. Get him a shower!

Tristan came running out along with the gang.

Fire- Ha ha ha… here the arrow of fire. Shoot at the lameo in the land.

Water- WHATEVER YOU WISH! 

Grass- How about me?

Water- Yea, yea, whatever, Grass.

Fire- I WANNA STAB THAT BAKA RIGHT THERE!

Water: WHAT BAKA?

Fire: So sad, so bad!

Water- Okay.

Water gave Fire Kagome. Kagome back kick him. Fire made an "o" on his mouth.

Grass- What are you going to do with her?

Fire- Inuyasha, take the girl and get out!

Inuyasha- Yes, but we have another baka in there.

Kagome quickly ran into Inuyasha's arms.

Water- You betrayed me Fire.

Kagome- The other girl name is uhh.

Inuyasha- Téa.

Water- Téa is right here.

Téa rose up high, sleeping and tied up.

Kaiba- Téa, wake up.

Water- She won't a wake unless I say, Téa, wake up.

Téa woke up instantly.

Water- I'm a big mouth!

Téa- Help me Tristan! Help me!

Water- Don't say it! Go back down now!

Téa went back down into the water.

Tristan- What's going on? Why did you put her back into the water?

Water- Because there's something you don't need to know.

Kagome- Inuyasha, let go of me!

Inuyasha- Like I wanted to hug you.

Kagome- What!

Joey- Shut up, we have something else to worry about.

Kagome- Shut up Inu #2! Inuyasha is my INU. Kaiba can have your INU butt!

Joey- Why don't you!

Inuyasha- Wait Inu#2, we have something else to worry about.

Joey mad a bad glare at Inuyasha.

Tristan- Did anybody get what Téa said?

Kaiba- No, why?

Kikyo- Kaiba, you get Kagome, Tristan gets Joey and I'll get Inuyasha.

Mokuba- Such animals!

Kikyo- Inuyasha! Get your behind over here right now!

Inuyasha- Make me.

Inuyasha ran around while Kikyo was chasing him.

Kaiba- Kagome, GET YOUR STINKIN BUT OVER HERE!

Inuyasha- Don't talk to her that way, MISS THANG!

Kagome- Sit Inu!

Inuyasha sat in the water.

Fire- Fools! Do you want help or not?

Grass- Yea, you fools!

Everybody stopped and stood still.

Tristan- Yes.

Fire and Grass turned around.

Water- Téa, please come up again.

Téa rose high onto the air.

Téa- TRISTAN! HELP ME! 

Tristan- Why should I?

Yugi- Tristan, help her.

Kaiba- I will help.

Téa- HELP ME!

Yugi- Do you guys duel?

Water- Of course I duel.

Yugi- Wanna duel for Téa?

Water- Yea.

 Yugi's special item turned him into Tami.

Kaiba- YAMI"S BACK!

Yami- Let's DUEL!

 SO Yami and Water dueled for an hour.

Yami (in his mind) - I hope that I don't lose.

Water- Nervous, dear boy?

Yami- Never!

Yami pulled the next card.

Yami- The card I've been waiting for, Dark Magician.

Kaiba- Uh-oh.

Joey- I don't like the sound of that.

Kaiba- Yami's loosing.

Kagome- NO! Téa!

Tristan looked up at Téa. Téa was untying the rope with her mouth.

Kaiba- I wouldn't do that!

Tristan- No!

Téa fell into the water.

Tristan- NO! Téa!

Téa floated to shore. It looked as if she drowned. Tristan ran over there.

Yami- Now I Win!

Tristan- I can't get throw! It won't let me!

Water- You can't get throw unless I say a special word.

Yami changed back to Yugi.

Yugi- Téa! 

Téa instantly woke up.

Téa- What!

Tristan held her in his arms tightly.

Joey- Ahhh, get a room you two lovebirds.

Kagome- This is sooo adorable.

Kaiba- Let's go Mokuba. Our job is done.

Téa- My hands and arms, they're weak. 

Tristan- Hospital, here we come.

Téa- Wait, Tristan, there's something you need to know.

Now is if you wanna find out the rest, tune in on the next chapter to find out the secret between Téa, Fire, Grass, Water, and Tristan. There is a secret but it's hard to find the secret in the story. If you find it, email me by Tulip_53210@yahoo.com. Thank you.


	4. The Truth about Tristan

Characters
    
    Inuyasha   Doctor 1
    
    Kikyo       Doctor 2
    
    Kagome    Water
    
    Kaiba        Fire
    
    Yugi         Grass
    
    Yami         Shippo
    
    Téa
    
    Tristan
    
    Mokuba
    
    Joey
    
    Chapter 4: The Truth about Tristan
    
    Tristan: Well, what are you waiting for? TELL ME!
    
    Téa: NO! Now get me down from here!
    
    Tristan: No Way! Get down yourself.
    
    Yugi- Tristan, Téa needs your help. I think that you should help her.
    
    Kikyo- Yea Tristan.
    
    Tristan- Why does the "Old Hag" want me for anyway?
    
    Kagome- HELP HER TRISTAN!
    
    Inuyasha: If you don't help her like Kagome said. (In big eyes) I WILL KILL YOU!!
    
    Tristan: Okay, okay. I will help.
    
    Kaiba: Yea, Inu got you.
    
    Tristan: What should I do?
    
    Kagome- I'll go.
    
    Inuyasha: Stay here.
    
    Kagome: NO!
    
    Inuyasha: YES!!
    
    Kagome: NO!!!
    
    Tristan: Would you two just SHUT UP!!
    
    Kikyo: I wouldn't be talking, Tristan.
    
    Inuyasha: I know Tristan.
    
    Kaiba: What?
    
    Kagome: I'M NOT STAYING INUYASHA!
    
    Joey: What's going on?
    
    Fire: WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO RIGHT NOW, IF YOU GUYS
    
    WILL MIND!!
    
    Tristan: Right. Where were we?
    
    Grass: If you would SHUT UP, you'll find out
    
    Kagome: Okay, I'm going.
    
    Fire: You can't go.
    
    Kagome: Why?
    
    Téa: HELP ME NOW!!!!!!!!
    
    Fire: Because... Because…
    
    Inuyasha: Because what you nut ball.
    
    Fire: Shut up, I like you Kagome. You're funny, and pretty. And I can't loose you now.
    
    Kagome (blushing): That's so sweet Fire.
    
    Inuyasha: Let's introduce something here.
    
    Grass: What?
    
    Inuyasha: My foot up Fire's ass!
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha. What's wrong? You like me too or
    
    what?
    
    Grass: Yea, what?
    
    Kikyo: Awe, Joey, can't you tell that they like each other?
    
    Joey: Who?
    
    Kikyo: Never mind.
    
    Inuyasha: Well, NO I DON'T!
    
    Kagome: Okay, Fire, that's so sweet of you. But I'm going any ways.
    
    Fire: But you can't. Inuyasha won't let you Kagome.
    
    Kagome: He's going to protect me anyway.
    
    Inuyasha: What!
    
    Kagome: If I get hurt he has to defend me. Right Inuyasha?
    
    Inuyasha: Yea right Kagome.
    
    Kagome: Just wait and see Fire.
    
    Grass: Okay.
    
    Fire: That's fine with me.
    
    Kagome (walking up): Water, bring Téa down and put me up.
    
    Water: Very good choice Kagome.
    
    Water snatched Kagome and dropped Téa. Tristan ran and caught Téa.
    
    Kagome: Don't hurt me Water.
    
    Water: Why shouldn't I, I mean he's not going to do anything.
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha, HELP ME NOW!!!
    
    Inuyasha: No way.
    
    Water: Oh, Inuyasha is so afraid of me. Right??
    
    Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!!
    
    Fire: He's just tying to make you fight.
    
    Inuyasha: I know that Fire.
    
    Grass: It was just a statement.
    
    Kagome: HELP ME! I'M GETTING WEAK UP HERE!
    
    Water: Power! MORE POWER! (He laughs like crazy)
    
    Tristan: KAGOME!!
    
    Mokuba: What should we do?
    
    Kaiba: We're trying to figure it out.
    
    Grass: I don't get it. She's in trouble, but Téa's not in trouble.
    
    Fire and Grass: IT"S A TRICK!!
    
    Inuyasha: Lay one more hand on her, AND I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF YOU!
    
    Water: Lets see now. Kagome.
    
    Kagome: Yea Water.
    
    Water: Kiss me now.
    
    Kagome: NOOOO!!
    
    Kagome got loose, fell and then ran towards Inuyasha. She was weak and then fainted.
    
    Inuyasha: KAGOME!!
    
    Tristan ran over and grabbed Kagome and carried her over and placed her down by Téa.
    
    Tristan: Téa, Kagome, wake up. Please.
    
    Téa woke up and was really scared.
    
    Tristan: Don't worry, it's just me.
    
    Kagome woke up a minute later.
    
    Inuyasha (ran over there): Is she awake?
    
    Tristan: Yea, she is.
    
    Inuyasha: So I guess..
    
    Kagome: What do you guess?
    
    Inuyasha: I do defend you if you get hurt.
    
    Fire: I knew it!
    
    Kagome: Shut UP Fire!
    
    Fire: Yes ma'am.
    
    Tristan: Téa, are you okay??
    
    Téa: Never better.
    
    Tristan: Well, this isn't going to change anything,
    
    you know Téa, or the *Old Hag* right?
    
      Téa: I know. Come here Tristan.
    
    Téa grabbed Tristan and kissed him.
    
    Tristan: Wow! That was exciting.
    
    Téa: Help me up.
    
    Tristan: NO way Old Hag.
    
    He then smiles and helps her up.
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha, help me please.
    
    Inuyasha: No way Kagome.
    
    Kagome: Fine then! SIT BOY!
    
    Inuyasha sat down in a pile of mud.
    
    Kagome (getting up): What happened to Water?
    
    Inuyasha: Water!
    
    Water: Very pretty! So romantic!
    
    Inuyasha: So what. Kagome, I uhh, don't know how to
    
    say it.
    
    Kagome: What?
    
    Inuyasha: I love you okay.
    
    Kagome: WHAT?!
    
    Fire: But you can't. She's mine.
    
    Inuyasha and Fire argued over Kagome.
    
    Kagome: Téa, what's the secret about Tristan?
    
    Téa: Tristan's my husband from the past and Water Fire
    
    and Grass are my defenders.
    
    Grass: No wonder I recognize her.
    
    Kagome: Oh, that's why.
    
    Téa: I can control Water.
    
    Kikyo: NOW YOU TELL US!! OH YOU MISS WANNA BE!
    
    Téa: Water! Please release what has been over you out
    
    NOW!
    
    A huge black cloud came and then the soul of an evil
    
    spirit came out.
    
    Téa: The legendary ghost.
    
    Water fell into the water slowly.
    
    Inuyasha dropped his sword and went into the water to
    
    get Water out. He then laid Water on shore and Water
    
    was still breathing.
    
    Kagome: Thank goodness he didn't die.
    
    Water woke up: My two brothers. Where are you?
    
    Fire: Right here Water.
    
    Grass: Right here Water.
    
    Mokuba: The FGW! That's what it stands for.
    
    Kaiba: FGW? What's that?
    
    Mokuba: Their also known as the three legendary
    
    defenders.
    
    Kagome: Very good Mokuba. That's very good. That is
    
    true though.
    
    Mokuba: Really? That's what FGW stands for?
    
    Kikyo: Yep.
    
    Kagome: Wait, how do you know about FGW?
    
    Kikyo: Cause, I learned it.
    
    Kagome: From whom?
    
    Kikyo: Uhh, that's my business.
    
    Téa: From me.
    
    Kagome: How do you know?
    
    Téa: Fire, Water, and Grass. My protectors.
    
    Kagome: Oh yea.
    
    Fire: We have to go now.
    
    Grass: Yea. Wait let's get Water first.
    
    Fire: Right, forgot about him.
    
    They went over, lifted Water off from his feet and
    
    headed for the jungle.
    
    Kagome: Wait! You guys can't go now.
    
    Inuyasha: What are you talking about Kagome?
    
    Kagome: We have to thank you for giving us your help.
    
    Grass: It's no problem.
    
    Kaiba: Let's go now Yugi.
    
    Yugi: Right, Téa, you coming.
    
    Téa: Coming. Kikyo, let's go now.
    
    Kikyo: Okay, Let's go now Mokuba.
    
    Mokuba: Coming! Bye Inuyasha and Kagome.
    
    Kagome: Bye Mokuba.
    
    Joey: What? WAIT FOR ME!!!
    
    Kaiba: We forgot about the *PUPPY*!
    
    Joey: Shut up Kaiba.
    
    Kagome: Let's go.
    
    Inuyasha: NO!
    
    Kagome: Sit boy.
    
    Inuyasha sat in a pile of snakes.
    
    Kagome: EWWW!
    
    Inuyasha got up and ran.
    
    Kagome: Hey! I'm leading!
    
    Inuyasha: Not today! See Ya!
    
      Kagome: WAIT INU! SIT BOY!!
    
    Inuyasha sat in a puddle. Kagome caught up with him
    
    and they walked on.
    
    Inuyasha: You know when I said that when you get hurt
    
    I will defend you right? I was only joking.
    
    Kagome: You were? I thought.. Wait! I'm going home.
    
    Inuyasha: Then bye.
    
    Kagome left and went home starving.
    
    Kagome: Mom! Dad! Are you home?
    
    Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw a note. It
    
    read:
    
           Dear Kagome,
    
    Your dad and I are going to a really nice place.
    
    For a month or two. Okay.
    
                  Mom
    
    Kagome (upset): They left me here. I WANNA SEE MY DAD!
    
    Kagome pulled out some meat and reheated it. She
    
    couldn't eat at all. She missed the Inu, and the
    
    others.
    
    Kagome (with an upset face): Where's a visitor when I
    
    need them?
    
    Kagome left the house and walked away.
    
    Kagome: Hi! Who am I talking to?
    
    Kagome passed the temple, and then came back. She
    
    sighed, and went back home.
    
    Kagome (lying on her bed): Well I'm home. I can't eat
    
    for some reason, and I actually, miss the Inu and
    
    Kikyo and them.
    
    Shippo: Kagome!
    
    Kagome: Who's there?
    
    Shippo jumped out! Kagome screamed her lungs out.
    
    Kagome: Who? Who are you?
    
    Shippo: Shippo!
    
    Kagome: Okay, Hippo..
    
    Shippo: S-H-I-P-P-O! SHIPPO! For the last time!
    
    Kagome: Okay! Shippo, how do you know my name?
    
    Shippo: Do you know Kikyo?
    
    Kagome: Yea. She's my friend.
    
    Shippo: Do she look like you?
    
    Kagome: Where's this going?
    
    Shippo: No where if you don't answer my question.
    
    Kagome: Yea, of course.
    
    Shippo: Just as I thought. I heard about you. You're
    
    her reincarnation of her.
    
    Kagome: WHAT?! No I can't be.
    
    Shippo: You are though. You really are.
    
    Kagome: Just forget it! Now let me get some sleep.
    
    Shippo: Okay. Night night!  Sleep tight!
    
    Kagome: Shut UP!
    
    Shippo: Okay, little feisty one huh?
    
    Kagome: LEAVE NOW!
    
    Shippo: Okay. Bye.
    
    Shippo left, and Kagome fell asleep. Next very
    
    morning.
    
    Kagome: Is there anymore food? I hope so.
    
    Kagome walked down to the kitchen. She opened the
    
    refrigerator.
    
    Kagome: Oh, food lots of food.
    
    Shippo (walking in): I'm off to see Kagome. The
    
    beautiful Kagome.
    
    Kagome: I want a sandwich, cereal, and a toast.
    
    Shippo: Are you hungry?
    
    Kagome: How did you get in here? Was it Hippo or
    
    nickel?
    
    Shippo: SHIPPO! I snuck in!
    
    Kagome: Okay, umm, yea I am hungry.
    
    Shippo: Oh, okay, make me something.
    
    Kagome: NO SHIPPO!
    
    Shippo: Fine! Bye!
    
    Kagome: Hew! Little boys!
    
    Shippo: Oh I'm not a boy.
    
    Kagome: Ahhh! How did you get back in here? Then what
    
    are you?
    
    Shippo: I SNUCK IN DUH!! And I'm a fox demon.
    
    Kagome: A demon? Forget about the food. Follow me now.
    
    Shippo: Yes ma'am.
    
    Kagome lead Shippo to where her pet Inu leaved at. At
    
    the temple.
    
    Shippo: Huh? What's this??
    
    Kagome: Oh this is where my friend Inuyasha leaves at.
    
      It's a temple.
    
    Shippo: What do you do?
    
    Kagome: You dig in the middle. And fall through.
    
    Shippo: FALL?! Will you come with me?
    
    Kagome: Of course.
    
    Kagome dug a whole grabbed Shippo and fell in.
    
    Shippo: Wow! What's this?
    
    Kagome: I don't know. I heard that this is supposed to
    
    be a demon world.
    
    Shippo: I fit here then! Do I?
    
    Kagome: Of course, I mean you're a fox demon. Are you?
    
    Shippo: Yea I am.
    
    Kagome (with wide eyes): Kikyo? (With small eyes)
    
    Kikyo!
    
    Kikyo: Huh? Who's that? I'll kill you you know.
    
    Kagome: It's me, Kagome.
    
    Kikyo: Hey! What are you doing back?
    
    Kagome: My friend, Shippo, is a fox demon. I think he
    
    belongs here.
    
    Kikyo: Where is he?
    
    Kagome: Right here.
    
    Kikyo: No one's there.
    
    Kagome looks down.
    
    Kagome: SHIPPO!
    
    Shippo (sniffing a berry): Yea.
    
    Kagome (walking over): Get over here NOW!
    
    Shippo: Yes ma'am.
    
    Kagome: Now, Kikyo, this is Shippo.
    
    Shippo: Hey! I know you! You're…
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha! Over here!
    
    Inuyasha (with a dirty face and quietly): What's she
    
    doing back?
    
    Kagome: Kikyo, where are the others?
    
    Kikyo: Oh Téa, they went home. To the real world.
    
      Kagome: Oh, I see.
    
    Inuyasha: What are YOU doing BACK HERE?
    
    Kagome: Just sending my friend Shippo here.
    
    Inuyasha: Who the heck is *Shippo*?
    
    Kagome: My FOX DEMON friend.
    
    Inuyasha: Oh. Okay.
    
    Shippo: Hey! I know you! You're Kikyo!
    
    Inuyasha (picking up Shippo by the tail): Who are you?
    
    Kagome: DON'T DO THAT TO MY FRIEND, Inuyasha!
    
    Shippo: Yea Kagome, you tell him.
    
    Kagome: AND YOU SHUT UP SHIPPO!
    
    Inuyasha: Kikyo, where's the others?
    
    Kagome: There up there.
    
    Inuyasha: In heaven?
    
    Kagome: No Inu!
    
    Inuyasha: YOU BAKA! SHUT UP!
    
    Kagome: What did you call me?
    
    Inuyasha: A baka and you are one too. Oops!
    
    Kagome: SIT BOY!
    
    Inuyasha sat on Kikyo's foot. Kikyo kicked him off and
    
    he flew into the air.
    
    Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kagome's, and Téa and
    
    Tristan's marriage
    
    Inuyasha: Ouch! What you do that for?!
    
    Kikyo: Never land on my foot. Okay.
    
    Kagome: Hahaha!
    
    Inuyasha: Shut up!
    
    Kagome: Let's go Shippo.
    
    Shippo: I'm coming.
    
    Kikyo: Wait for me!
    
    Inuyasha: I will follow you!
    
    Kagome: Come my Inu!
    
      Inuyasha (with a dopey face): COMING! COMING!
    
    Kagome: Make that face again and I'll leave you!
    
      Inuyasha: Who will protect you then?
    
    Kagome: No matter what, you'll be there.
    
    Inuyasha came running over and Kagome, Kikyo, and
    
    Inuyasha walked and hoped to find journey.
    
    Kikyo: EWWW! What's that?
    
    Kagome: UH, it's UGLY!
    
    Inuyasha: It's a beetle for crying out loud!
    
    Kagome: Look up there! MORE!
    
    Inuyasha: Creatures only run when they're scared of
    
    something. I sense, something's up there!
    
    Kagome: Then, GET ME OUT OF HERE!
    
    Inuyasha: I will!
    
    Tristan: OH! Hi Kagome!
    
    Kagome: Hey Tristan!
    
    Téa: Kikyo! Kagome! I thought that I wouldn't see you
    
    two anymore!
    
    Kagome: Hey! What's up?
    
    Téa: Nothing.
    
    Kikyo: SO... how's life?
    
    Téa: Great thanks!
    
    Joey: Oh, hey Kagome, and Kikyo!
    
    Kagome: Oh hi Joey!
    
    Inuyasha: Oh, the Inu's back!
    
    Joey: What's an Inu?
    
    Kagome: A dog.
    
    Joey: Oh, I knew that.
    
    Inuyasha: So, do you agree with me?
    
    Joey: Agree to what?
    
    Inuyasha: That you're a puppy. Like Kaiba said!
    
    Kagome: INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU SAY??
    
    Kikyo: Tell him to sit.
    
    Inuyasha: Joey, are you or are you not?
    
    Joey: I AM NOT A PUUPY!
    
    Yugi: Kagome, I thought Inuyasha said that you left.
    
    Kagome: I came back.
    
    Tristan: Why?
    
    Kagome: My friend, Shippo, belongs in this world.
    
    Joey: Who the heck is Shippo?
    
    Shippo (pops from behind Kagome and looking down): I'm
    
    Shippo.
    
    Téa: Oh my gosh, he's so cute!
    
    Shippo (looks up and smiles): Thank you! I'm hungry.
    
    Kagome: You are?
    
    Téa: Oh, over there are some berries.
    
    Tristan: Hurry up kid, or you'll miss them.
    
    Shippo (running): BERRIES! BERRIES! ME LOVE BERRIES!
    
    Kagome: He so funny!
    
    Kikyo: SHIPPO! LOOK OUT FOR THAT BIG!!
    
    Everyone hears a big thumb.
    
    Shippo: Ouch!
    
    Téa: Oh my gosh, are you okay?
    
    Inuyasha walks over and picks him up by his tail.
    
    Inuyasha: He's fine.
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha! Put him down, or I'll put you down!
    
    Inuyasha drops him and Shippo lands on his head.
    
    Shippo (getting up): Ouch, that hurts!
    
    Tristan: Téa?
    
    Téa: Yea Tristan.
    
    Tristan: Umm, I got to ask you a question.
    
    Téa: Okay, What is it?
    
    Tristan: Will you marry me?
    
    Téa: Umm, yea sure.
    
    Tristan hops around on one foot.
    
    Inuyasha: Kagome.
    
    Kagome: What?
    
    Inuyasha: I know that we don't know each other very
    
    well, but I have to ask you something too.
    
    Kagome: Okay, shoot.
    
    Inuyasha: Umm, Kagome… will you umm.
    
    Kagome: Will I what?
    
    Inuyasha: Marry me!
    
    Kagome (looking up): EWW! NO WAY INUYAHSA!
    
    Tristan: Come on Kagome! Then you can get married with
    
    me and Téa.
    
    Kagome: I don't know.
    
    Téa: Let her decide.
    
    Kikyo: Yea.
    
    Shippo: You're not leaving me right?
    
    Kagome: I don't know.
    
    Kikyo: Look up there!  AHHH!
    
    Kagome: Hey! Who are you??
    
    Kaiba (whispering): Oh look, it's Kagome.
    
    Inuyasha (drawing his sword): It's danger!
    
    Mokuba: Hey Kagome!
    
    Kagome: How do you know my name??
    
    Mokuba: It's me! Mokuba!
    
    Kagome: Oh!  Hey!
    
    Kikyo: Hey Kaiba.
    
    Téa: Have you dueled at all yet Kaiba?
    
    Yugi: I hope so.
    
    Kaiba: No I have not yet. I've been working on Kaiba
    
    Corporation.
    
    Shippo (with big eyes and looking back from the
    
    berries): Impressive.
    
    Mokuba (with eyes closed and a big smile): I'm so
    
    sorry but who are you?
    
    Kagome: This is my friend, Shippo.
    
    Kaiba (looking uninterested): Uh… okay.
    
    Shippo: And you are??
    
    Mokuba: Umm… we're uh…
    
    Yugi: They are Kaiba and Mokuba.
    
    Kikyo: Oh I'm going to have a picnic, anyone wants to
    
    come along?
    
    Shippo: I DO!
    
    Kikyo (with a big smile): Okay.
    
    Kagome: I'm coming too.
    
    Inuyasha: Me too.
    
    Tristan: Wait! Where's Joey?
    
    Kagome: I was wondering the same thing.
    
    Kaiba: I have him in my corporation.
    
    Kagome: Don't hurt him at ALL!
    
    Kaiba: I was just being sarcastic.
    
    Téa: He's staying back with his little sister
    
    Serenity.
    
    Kagome: Oh okay.
    
    Tristan: Then I'll come.
    
    Mokuba: I am too.
    
    Kaiba: I guess I'm coming too.
    
    At the picnic.
    
    Tristan: So Kagome, have you decided what your answer
    
    will be?
    
    Kagome: To what?
    
    Tristan: If you will marry Inuyasha.
    
    Kagome: Oh yea I did.
    
    Tristan: Then what is it?
    
    Kagome: Inuyasha, we haven't known each other a lot.
    
    Will I want to, but…?
    
    Téa: But what??
    
    Kagome: I do.
    
    Inuyasha was excited inside but outside very happy.
    
    Téa: You really do.
    
    Kagome (taking a bit out of her sandwich): Yea I do.
    
    Kikyo: I have to plan this.
    
    Shippo: You're really leaving?
    
    Kagome: No, you can live with us okay.
    
    Inuyasha: What! That little peasant can NOT live with
    
    us!
    
    Kagome: Then I won't marry you.
    
    Inuyasha: Okay okay! He can live with us.
    
    Kagome:  Thank you.
    
    Tristan: Téa… are you done??
    
    Téa: Yea why?
    
    Tristan: Wanna go and take a walk.
    
    Téa: Sure.
    
    Shippo: I'm done and full.
    
    Kikyo: I got to clean up.
    
    Kagome: I'll help you.
    
    Inuyasha; Let go take a walk okay.
    
    Kagome: Okay.
    
    Kikyo: Have fun.
    
    Kaiba: Her I'll help you.
    
    Kaiba reached over her arms and they touched heads.
    
    Mokuba: Wow.
    
    Kikyo started to laugh.
    
    Kaiba: What?
    
    Mean while, into Kagome and Inuyasha conversation.
    
    Kagome: Are you having fun?
    
    Inuyasha: Yea, I am. Listen let's get married in the
    
    spring time okay.
    
    Kagome: Perfect. I was thinking the same thing.
    
    Inuyasha: Wanna go back?
    
    Kagome: Yea sure.
    
    Kagome and Inuyasha walked back.
    
    Now to Téa and Tristan conversation.
    
    Téa: Marriage is a big thing you know.
    
    Tristan: I know. How about in the spring time?
    
    Téa: Great. Let's go back.
    
    Tristan: Okay.
    
    Back to the picnic site.
    
    Kagome: You need help?
    
    Kikyo: I finished.
    
    Kagome: Oh okay.
    
    Shippo: We're just looking for Téa and Tristan.
    
    Tristan: We're over here.
    
    Kagome: Oh okay. Ready to go?
    
    Téa: Yea, ready.
    
    Everybody left. Next thing you know. It was spring.
    
    Kagome: My wedding's tomorrow.
    
    Téa: Mine is to.
    
    Kikyo: Your dresses are so beautiful. I really am
    
    going to miss you guys, or I should say women.
    
    Kagome: Well, after tomorrow, we all go our separate
    
    ways.
    
    Téa: Yea, we do. So, group hug.
    
    Kagome: Kikyo, you and Kaiba, have a connection with
    
    each other.
    
    Kikyo: What do you mean?
    
    Téa: Never mind, what matters now is us.
    
    Kagome: Yea you're right.
    
    The next day.
    
    Kagome: My wedding day.
    
    Kikyo: Congratulations, you two.
    
    Kagome: Thank you.
    
    Téa: Come over some time and see me.
    
    Kikyo: I will.
    
    Mokuba: Kagome, Téa. It's time.
    
    Téa: Okay. Let's go, wish us luck.
    
    Kikyo: Good luck.
    
    The music started. Kagome and Téa came down the isle
    
    smiling.
    
    Inuyasha: Who are the bunnies over there?
    
    Tristan: That's our future wives you dork.
    
    Inuyasha: Oh okay.
    
    After the wedding.
    
    Kagome: The car! Inuyasha! Come IN!
    
    Inuyasha: Okay.
    
    He walked into the car.
    
    Kagome: Now since we're married, do you think that our
    
    lives will be fine?
    
    Inuyasha: Perfect.
    
    Then he kissed her. Into Téa's car.
    
    Tristan: It was a perfect wedding.
    
    Téa: Yea, but what about Kikyo?
    
    Tristan: She can come and live with us.
    
    Téa: Okay.
    
    Tristan: Okay.
    
    Chapter 6: Kagome's child and tie to the story.
    
    Kagome: Oh, I'm sort of uhh.
    
    Inuyasha: What?
    
    Kagome: Pregnant.
    
    Inuyasha: REALLY? Oh my gosh.
    
    Kagome: I'm 3 days pregnant.
    
    Inuyasha: Oh okay.
    
    Kagome (yelling): I'm pregnant and you're not happy?
    
    Inuyasha: Oh I'm happy alright.
    
    Kagome: Okay. Now give me some food.
    
    Inuyasha: Go and get it your self.
    
    Kagome: Fine! Be that way!
    
    Inuyasha: I'm going out!
    
    Kagome: NO! SIT BOY!
    
    A couple of months later.
    
    Inuyasha sat in a pile of dirty clothes.
    
    Kagome: Got to go and check on the gender of our child
    
    now.
    
    Inuyasha: Right.
    
    Kagome: 2 years of marriage, and pregnant.
    
    Inuyasha: Let's see.
    
    At the hospital.
    
    Doctor 1: Okay. Kagome: You are having a boy.
    
    Inuyasha: Oh okay.
    
    Kagome: Are you happy?
    
    Inuyasha: Yea.
    
    Kagome: Okay. Thank you Doctor.
    
    Doctor 1: No problem.
    
    They left the hospital.
    
    Inuyasha: A boy! YA!
    
    Kagome: I was hoping for a girl. But it's okay.
    
    Inuyasha: What should we name it?
    
    Kagome: I don't know. How about Shippo?
    
    Inuyasha: Okay.
    
    Kagome: You DON'T SEEM TOO HAPPY AT ALL!
    
    Inuyasha: I'm HAPPY! Are you happy?
    
    Kagome: Oh what ever!
    
    Kagome walked on.
    
    A couple of months later.
    
    Kagome: Uh… Inuyasha... I think it's time.
    
    Inuyasha rushed her to the hospital.
    
    Kagome gave birth.
    
    Inuyasha: It's a boy. My boy.
    
    Doctor 2: What will you name it?
    
    Kagome (looking at Inuyasha): Shippo.
    
        The end. Now Kagome gave birth Inuyasha lost his
    
    job. Yep that's right, Inuyasha was reincarnated.
    
    Kagome and Inuyasha, Téa and Tristan have all been
    
    married for 2 years straight. Kagome and Inuyasha have
    
    been going great for a couple of years. Then divorced.
    
    But eventually got together again, cause love birds
    
    must stay together.  Buh-byes! Hope you liked my
    
    story. See Ya!


End file.
